the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Bromrok Ironbane
Bromrok Ironbane is a Bronzebeard Dwarf of Khaz Modan. One who's seen plenty of wars across the years. From the Scourge, to the Burning Legion, or even the Iron Horde. Bromrok's been there on the front-lines protecting what he calls his home. No matter the cost to himself. 'Characteristics ' Physical Appearance Bromrok Ironbane is an average-looking dwarf. Large beard, violet eyes, and a jovial smile to himself! He stands at a height of 5' 0" even. Taller than some dwarves he knew, but no taller than a half-dwarf or a human! He's a stocky & muscular dwarf when out of his armor and in more bard friendly attire. His skin a fair hue due to the amount of time he spends above ground fighting. Typical Equipment ''Weapons'' Flame's Wrath - Bromrok's sword handed to him by his father Ergad Ironbane. A sword of pure, radiant fire that helped to base his Faith upon the usage of Holy Flame and Light as much as he does. Gulthuron, Blade of the Fallen - Lightforged Iron. A beautiful, rare metal that was hard to find and even harder to craft and Gulthuron's main component. An incredibly large and runic blade. The power of which was based on Bromrok's own health. Ironbane - The first weapon Bromrok ever showed. A giant, hefty blackrock mace! Made by a close friend during the Draenor Invasion and he has held onto it ever since. Possibly also his most well-rounded weapon. Light of Azeroth - Empyrium. One hell of a material. A giant two-handed golden blade. Infused with multiple light runes on the edges made of Titansteel. It was Bromrok's blade during the Antorus and Argus sieges and by far his hardest-hitting blade. ''Armors'' Justice's Regalia - Bromrok's mainstay armor. Golden truesteel armor made with the last of the reserves he had from Draenor and the Iron Horde. The power of the armor lay in how much damage it could withstand and take. Iron's Hold - Blackrock armor created and crafted by Bromrok during his first days with other dwarves. Created to be powerful, sturdy, and take a beating without many magical elements to it. Watcher of the Light - Empyrium. One hell of a material. A golden set of armor with multiple golden gems socketed throughout the armor. Bromrok's armor during the Antorus and Argus sieges, and was by far his most repaired armor. Personality Traits Bromrok is rash, headstrong in a fight and overly confident in his own abilities in using words. Especially when it comes to using his words to get himself out of a situation, or into a better situation than the one he's currently in. He's also loyal to a fault. Willing to put himself in the line of fire for his allies even if it means his own demise. He did not believe in leaving anyone left behind. Whether they be Dwarf, Tauren, or Pandaren. If they were fighting alongside him? They got out. 'History ' Vanilla - Morbrok Ironbane Not much was known about Bromrok's past during this point. Hidden under the guise of Morbrok Ironbane. An Argent Dawn Priest who smited the undead with holy fervor and holy fire. Never revealing his identity and keeping himself hidden in sets of voluminous robes and a priestly hood. Wielding mace and book! The Third Legion War Reports started to sprout up of an Alliance-Horde mixed group known as the Abandoned Ties of the Ancestors. A group that went to each frontline area during the Third Legion War, and most well known for their attacks upon the Legion during the sieges of Antorus and Argus. A golden clad dwarf by the name of Bromrok Ironbane being apart of this group and murder hoboing every demon in sight! 'Year 33' Bromrok Ironbane Appears During the year 33 Bromrok Ironbane first made his appearances within the dwarves of Khaz Modan. Appearing at a Cask and Anvil first! A jovial, simple dwarf bard with the ability to wield the Light and preference to using Light. Joining up with Battlestein After fighting alongside Battlestein during the Core Alignments to stabilize the Firelands and kill a giant beast Bromrok decided to join up with the Battlestein Company as their Bard, and another Smith. Eventually becoming a Tailor for them as well and having many adventures and campaigns with them. From the Core Alignments to becoming their rep in the Merchant Council of Boralus, and even witnessing the forging of the legendary Core Hammer! The Founding of the Dawnforge Months later an odd orb, ring, and other pieces were found involving the Void. During the time Bromrok was brought alongside Modarin Slatefist, Muirdan Stonefist, and Breldra Stoneguard to create the Dawnforge Order by Rufaic Snowsteel. Formed for the support and revitalization of the Light faith within Khaz Modan, and the support of the Alliance. The Dawnforge name came from the creation of a holy forge within Ironforge, created for the purpose of creating and empowering Light artifacts. The Badlands Horde, upon Horde, upon Horde. Bromrok fought against a seemingly endless Horde of them until something happened! Ending up creating an alliance with them after a C'thrax was unleashed from the Vault of Uldaman upon the world and showed itself in the Badlands. Taking up the replica Warden's Hammer crafted by Daircath Cragfist based upon the designs of the original in order to fight the eldritch abomination. Keeping its attention with Muirdan Stonehammer until it finally broke free of the magic within their Hammers and escaped off into the sea! Dun Modr Dun Modr. An investigation into Dun Modr proceeded to reveal a group of holdout Dwarves. During an attempt to rescue one of the holdout's engineers the Cultists noticed the group and were challenged. Forcing Bromrok to show his true colours to the dwarves. A Wyrm of the Red Dragonflight. Fighting alongside Golnon Stoutsteel to keep the attention of the cultists upon them as the others got the prisoners of the Twilight's Hammer out he left. Creating a temporary rift with the reveal between himself and multiple allies for a few weeks. The C'thrax Hunt (WIP)